Animal
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Being stubborn Maka Albarn, you wouldn't notice how much your weapon really cared about you. Well if that's the case, Soul decides to step it up a notch... A whole notch. Inspired by Animal (cover) by Secondhand Serenade.


**Animal**

**This is such an old song! But I really love it, so suck it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song "Animal". I'm not a musical genius, nor am I an artist. So yeah.**

* * *

The young blonde sniffled and curled up in his lap.

He hushed her and petted her hair. "Don't cry. He didn't deserve you anyway Maka. That guy was a bastard. I'll beat him up later."

Maka sniffled and hugged the boy tighter to her. "I hate this. I hate love Soul."

Soul chuckled quietly. "We all do. Come on." He gently placed Maka on her feet. "Let's get you something to eat. That'll make you feel better."

"I doubt it." She mumbled but went into the kitchen anyway.

Soul sighed and followed her.

* * *

After that day Maka had come home crying, she was less outgoing with the guys in their small group of friends.

Black Star huffed. "What the hell's her problem? We've been friends with her longer than that stupid idiot. We beat him pretty good too." He grabbed the basketball from Soul's hands. "You should seriously do something man."

Kid nodded, agreeing with Black Star. "You're her weapon and best guy friend."

The word friend hit Soul like a fist.

It must have shown how much that word had affected him because Crona gave a small smile. "If you need help, we'll be happy to give it to you. You should know that Soul."

Soul nodded. "Thanks Crona. I get why Patty likes you so much. How Tsubaki and Liz puts up with these dorks, is still a mystery."

Kid and Black Star started a bickering fight with Soul, in which Crona tried to stop with a fake faint.

It worked on everyone.

* * *

A whole month had passed since the incident where Maka had been cheated on. Still no talking to the guys.

Well, maybe a little.

"Stop dragging your feet. It's annoying." She mumbled.

Soul grunted but obeyed as he walked beside her.

Ever since the incident, Soul had been acting a little more than overprotective when it came to her and Maka noticed. That wasn't the only thing she noticed.

Soul had been kind to her.

Of course, she was used to it. In private.

Every little thing that Soul did for her, she noticed.

Today, she noticed his change of wardrobe.

A plain white v-neck T-shirt along with loose blue denim jeans and white shoes. He also brought a duffel bag.

Not even a jacket to hide the muscles he had gained on his arms.

Maka turned to look at him, making them stop in the middle of the hallway. "What's with the strange change of attire and the bag?"

"Gym."

She rose an eyebrow. "Gym?"

Soul nodded and looked away from her, down the hall. "I gotta go there now. I'll see you later, don't wait up for me."

"Okay." She said as she watched him run down the hall and disappear. It had been painful for her to think about it, but she didn't want him to leave her side.

The duffel bag and change of clothing bothered her. Scared her. Making her assume the worst.

When she got into class, she realized the guys weren't there. So, she sat next to Tsubaki. "Hey, where'd the guys go?"

Tsubaki looked at Liz, who shook her head. She looked back at Maka and shrugged. "We don't know actually. They're not with Soul?"

Maka bit her lip. "I hope he's with them."

Liz tilted her head. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He had a duffel bag and he wasn't wearing his usual clothes. I think-"

"Stop right there!" Patty shouted at her.

All the girls looked at her shocked. Patty usually only use her angry voice at Kid.

"He won't leave you! He'd never leave you!" She frowned. "If he did..." A crazed look cut across her face. "I'd get him."

Maka stuttered. This was almighty meister Maka Albarn. She wasn't scared of anything. Save an angry Tsubaki, Patty, or Liz. Patty had bloodlust when angry, Liz tortured, and Tsubaki was the Hulk.

Maka didn't know what she did when she was angry, she usually blacked out.

"Uh... Thanks Patty... I guess." She swallowed.

"No problem!" And in a snap, Patty was her usual giddy self.

Liz smiled at Maka. "Why don't we hang out after school?"

"Sure." Maka smiled back.

* * *

As they walked down the halls of Shibusen, Liz suddenly stopped.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked, worried.

"Patty and I went to the auditorium earlier before we went to class, I knew I forgot something! My phone's missing!" She wailed.

Maka smiled. "Let's just get it."

"Okay..."

When they arrived outside the doors of the auditorium, Liz fidgeted.

Maka rose an eyebrow. "What is it now?"

"Can you cheek if it's dark inside?"

She obeyed, opening it slightly. "Yeah, it's dark."

"I hate the dark!" She wailed, hiding behind her sister and Tsubaki whom she held by the shoulders tightly. "Can... Can you...?"

Maka rolled her eyes but smiled. "Okay. But if I get hurt, you are responsible." She walked into the dark place, fishing out her phone and holding it out for light. "Liz! Where's your phone!" She yelled through the closed door.

"In the middle! On your right!"

Maka knew the place like the back of her hand and quickly found Liz's phone on the seat at the end.

"Found it!" She smiled victoriously. When she was about to turn and leave, a voice came through the speakers of the auditorium.

"Stay where you are Maka Albarn!" A feminine voice said.

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and looked at the stage. "Who's there?" She called out.

"We have a special performance for you today! We hope you enjoy!" She replied through the speakers.

Maka didn't have time to ask another question.

A spotlight hit on Soul when he started to play a gentle tune on the piano he sat in front of. Maka was astonished at what he wore, the pinstripe suit he wore when they had met. He even wore the dress shoes and everything.

(Soul singing: Underline)

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends,

Maka felt her heart fluttered in her chest as he sang that. He had avoided looking at her and watched his own hands dance on the piano.

So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied

This made Maka pout, but Soul didn't pay any attention to it as he continued to sing.

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals, We play pretend

_'Play pretend?'_The blonde meister raised an eyebrow.

You're just a cannibal,  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh I want some more

Another spotlight hit behind Soul's piano bench, showing Crona, Kid, and Black Star quietly singing a choir of 'ooh' into the mic in front of them. This time, Soul closed his eyes as he sang.

Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh I want some more  
Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight...

The other three boys stopped their underlap of singing.

Here we go again

Black Star strummed the strings of an acoustic guitar while Kid snapped his fingers along with Soul's singing and piano playing. Soul opened his eyes, looking at his fingers again.

I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time, You're killin' me now!

There was another spotlight behind the other three boys, which showed Ox hitting a drum. Crona accompanied everyone with a hit of his triangle. It seemed to come together nicely, every single sound that the boys made helped Soul's singing.

And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you. 

Soul sang/yelled into the mic with closed eyes.

Oh, oh I want some more

Maka's heart caught in her throat when the whole stage of the auditorium was illuminated and there was a orchestra on the stage. Everyone played their instrument, the three guys closest to Soul sang their 'ooh's' while Soul sang with passion. It seemed every guy in the academy decided to help Soul out.

Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh I want some more  
Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight...

Then everyone stopped playing their instruments, only Soul's singing, piano, and the boys singing 'ooh' remained. Soul had opened his eyes again.

Hush, hush The world is quiet  
Hush, hush We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess,  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight!

At that line, he closed his eyes.

Only Black Star playing the guitar joined in with their singing and the piano.

I won't sleep tonight!

After about 8 seconds of singing that line, it went back to only Soul's piano.

Here we go again...

The orchestra as well as the other boys singings came back to accompany Soul.

Oh, oh I want some more  
Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh, oh I want some more  
Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight...  
Oh, oh I want some more  
Oh, oh What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight...

Soul's piano playing closed everything and he finally opened his eyes again.

When he finished, he got up from the bench with a smirk and jumped off the stage. He walked towards Maka with his hands in his pockets. "So, did you like it?"

Maka nodded, holding back tears. "Was this all for me?"

Soul scratched the back of his head with one hand. This was the first time he went to extremes for a girl.

Usually, he just went up to the girl, asked her out and done! They're together.

But for Maka... "Yeah. I really wanted to impress you and I was hoping it'd make you love me the way I love you. It took a lot of work so-"

"You idiot!" She shouted and attacked him in a hug.

Soul smiled warmly and hugged her back.

"You didn't need to do that!" She cried into his suit. "I already love you back."

"So, that wasn't necessary?"

"It wasn't." She sniffled and looked up at him. "But I love you even more if possible."

"So, you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Stupid, of course I will."

With that, Soul gave her a chaste kiss. Maka pressed her lips back with as much passion as he was.

When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. Lust didn't cloud it, love did.

"So, is the mission a success?" Black Star yelled at Soul.

Soul held up a thumbs up without looking away from Maka.

The auditorium was filled with shouts and screaming of victory, the girls that had watched from behind the curtain came out and hugged their own boyfriend's.

Soul and Maka pressed their lips together again.

* * *

As Maka walked down the aisle of the church, she realized that this day nor the day Soul had confessed his feelings with a song was her favorite. Not even even the birth of her children would be her favorite, memorable yes. Sounds cruel but it was the truth.

And as she took her place next to Soul with her hand in his, she knew what day she favorites the most.

The day that started everything, the day she had fallen in love with the arrogant albino. The day they had met. Call her an animal, it was true.

* * *

**The song was "Animal" by Secondhand Serenade for those who don't know.**

**I know song fics are gonna be removed but I could care less. I wanted to show how much Soul actually cares about Maka and this song helped convey it.**

**I love this one-shot song fic, it was awesome and fun to write.**

**Questions? Comments? Jealous that your crush won't be like Soul in this story? Just review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
